Work
There are lots of different jobs you can do legal and illegal such as fishing, apple picking, hunting, oil trading or become a drugsdealer and eventually a drugslord. the legal jobs gives a fair amount of earnings. The illegal jobs give more than the legal however there is a lot of risk attached. Not only can you got to jail for doing illegal jobs you can also get the player, robbed/mugged by rebels and left for dead. After earning a good amount of money you have different ways to spend them. Buy houses, investing in factories to raise your standard paycheck, get some training and licences or buy some nice toys like aiplanes, speedboats, supercars etc. All the jobs given here do no affect the players paycheck (that is given each 5 minutes) only buying factories Doing EMS work or working for a law enforment organization do. 'LEGAL' Most of these jobs can be started without any tools or licenses how ever some of them do. 'Fishing' ' '''To go fishing you need a Boat n Fishing license. Once you have a Boat n Fishing license, head out to the fishing area near Agia Marina. You do not need a boat for this but it is recommended to bring one because it is a pretty long swim. Once you are at the fishing area hop out of your boat and select the option 'Catch Fish'. Keep doing this repeatedly until either you are satisfied or until your inventory space runs out. Once you have finsihed the fishing process head over to the Fish seller in Agia Marina and sell the Fish you have. Each fish will give you $215. 'EMS' The job of EMS is to provide medical needs to all players. Medics must be on Teamspeak for communication purposes. Medics are never to be shot. When an active firefight is happening around the casualty, you mus t leave immediatly and let those involved die. People cannot take a medic as a hostage or rob medics. At the EMS spawn, you can buy the clothing and EMS license. To start the EMS job, you buy the EMS training, this only needs to be paid one time, next time is free. During the EMS job, your paycheck is raised by 15000. To end the job, go to the guy where you bought the training and click 'finish EMS job' Make sure youwear the EMS clothing when on duty so you can be easily distinguished. Also, when a cop is near the dead civilians make sure the cop allows you to revive him, the civ might be a criminal. 'Gathering Gold and Steel' The Gold and Steel is without any though the best way forward on the server. Making money from collecting some ore! To be able to mine gold or silver you will need tho buy a pick axe (what costs 5000). One gold ore is worth 850 and takes 14 out 90 (standard) space in the players inventory. Steel is worth 750 but takes only 9 space out of 90 in the players inventory 'Drilling for Oil' This server has a fantastic Oil collecting facility at a prime location called camp Maxwell. The camp allows people to collect a mass amount of oil in there inventory before going to process and sell it. 'Apple Picking' Apple Picking is one of the most basic jobs to do. New players usually start with because the only thing you will need is be able to move. The player has to go the the apple field select the option untill the inventory is full one apple takes ... from your inventory and sell for 150 at the apple seller. 'Hunting' 'Logging' Just as apple picking this wont take much effort. Walk towards forestry once in it, select "chop down tree and the player will receive one tree that will take one space in their inventory. Selling it at the woodseller in Baldwin city will give the player 170 money. 'ILLEGAL' Keep in mind that these jobs could result in prison time (for more information check the rules) or even death by police or rebels. All these jobs are relevant for illegal non govermental organisations that will cause hazardous enviroments to protect their money making working territory. 'Drug Dealer Job' Go to the Drug Dealer Job located at Agia Marina. Go talk to the NPC inside the building and select "Start Dealer Job" you will get 40 weed on you so you better be cautious. Once you get the job it will say which DP for you to go to. Check around on the map and head to the location provided. Once there go talk to the NPC and select "Finish Mission" and you will get a paycheck of $5200. 'Cocaine ' Cocaine is the most profitable drugs to farm and process the cocaine fields are located between Girna and Camp Maxwell. 1 unproccesed cocaine will take up 1 space out of your inventory. Before selling cocaine you will need to process it a process license at the process location (Gang Area 2) costs 5000. The player can sell it at Gang Area 1 for 1680. 'Heroin' Heroin works the same way as cocaine, farm it at the heroin field (located near Baldwin City) Process it for 5k at Gang area 2 and sell it for 1100 at the Gang Area 1 'Weed ' Weed is the easiest drug to gather. In contrary to heroin and cocaine, the player doesn't need to process weed. Weed can be farmed/gathered at the north of stratis or at the southwest from Baldwin City. 'Meth' - 'Assasin mision' The assasin mision is a mision where the player that started the mision needs to eliminate a random witness before they reac court to testify. The mision can be started at the marked assasin point, located west of baldwin city. To start a mission the player needs to select "get target" then eliminate the appointed target before the reach the court. Be aware though the police will imediately offer the witness protection and escort him to jail. After succesfully Eliminating the witness the player needs to go back the to assasin point the and select "collect reward" The reward changes from time to time but is usually between 70K-90K. For doing it again the player needs to start it again.